Whales
.) (Update 10-27 - he has found a player EVEN MORE EVIL than this one.)]] In a world where in-app purchases in games are popular, you might come across players who "pay to play". These players are also known "whales". These players have opened their wallets to in-app purchases, mostly for Crystals. This was a major issue in , especially if you were a free-to-play player, and in ranked matches as one of those F2P'ers. They were prevalent in higher tiers. There are two types of people who pay to play: Leader Card level, and Squad/Support level. Losing to one throws away your precious 7/9/10+ (!) Rating Points. However, don't let your hopes and dreams evaporate; you can outwit them. This article shows you how much of an impact they can make, and how to take offenders out. Types of whales (Whales, in Galaxy of Heroes terms, are divided into minnows, whales and krakens, depending on how much they spent.) * One is to do with Leader Card levels. Tier 14 and sporting a Level 8? Something's off... * The other is related to Squad/Support levels. Take that same example, and apply them to, say, the Rebel Troopers. At Level 20. At Tier 14. How to spot whales This is where the issue gets worse (already): you can't check a Leader Card's level or the enemy's Turret level before the battle. Note down the Tier of the enemy player first. Then, in battle, just position the camera over the enemy player. If they're Leader Card level 6-8, they have definitely whaled. Or they've been F2P this whole time and are just bluffing. Also, look at their Squad cards' level (you can't look at a Support's level, but after the battle). Levels 16-20 (common) 11-18 (rare) 7-10 (epic) 7-10 (unique) means that they are paying to play. Also, Turret levels play a big part here. Level 19+? Whale. Whales and their impact On you As mentioned above, you lose seven Rating Points. SEVEN RATING POINTS. SEVEN RATING POINTS. If very unlucky, you get bumped down. You potentially quit the game after having a Kylo Ren-like fit. Just like this one.Video by BTL Y-Wing. On the pay-to-play player They lose a lot of money. Just to farm rating points?! On the game Netmarble makes money. Kaching, kaching, done. What causes this? Other than the blatantly obvious reason of becoming the pawn of the Emperor... * Unbalanced matchmaking. * Losing too much. * Wanting to take a big, but unfair, advantage over Free-to-play players. How to outwit pay-to-play players Wait until Netmarble releases balanced matchmaking. *Just go to a corner and stay there. This sometimes works; some people are just jerks and will not care. And there goes your 7 rating points. Poof. Gone. *Quit the game. You cannot do anything anymore; the AI will take care of it for you. (But you'll get lucky, but it's a one in a million chance.) *Use an aggressive anti-Leader deck, like the Grand Admiral Thrawn-led one shown above. *Use the Leader Card with the highest level. But this does not work with Squad/Support card levels. Good luck. There's only one approach to take when you face them: be calm, be tactical. Rushing won't help a bit. In fact, it'll just make it worse! Sure, your heart rate will increase when one of your Turrets are very low, but... be patient. As Qui-Gon once said to Obi-Wan, "Be patient, my young Padawan." Apply that to your battle and you'll do it, promise! Bide your time and slip through your enemy's weakness. Then, you'll eventually destroy a turret. Or just make a new account and play from there. Android users are in luck here. On iOS, you're doomed. Sorry, but you have to face huge jerks. See also *Issues *Latency Category:Issues Category:Gameplay